


The Skies In His Eyes And Moon In Her Heart

by Astr



Series: AU-gust 2020 [19]
Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Divinity: Original Sin 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Melodrama, Regency era drama, Some angst, mentioned red prince/Godwoken, not quite a bodice ripper but there's hope for it yet, what even is this, will probably add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: ((Title Pending))AU-gust prompt: 19. 19th Century AU--Lady Ariana Vhenan is known to be a man-hater. But her late father's will insisted that she marry before she may inherit his estate. She doesn't care, until she is informed that it will pass to the Magisters should she not claim it. Luckily, she seems to have no end of potential suitors. If only she actually wanted to marry any of them.The brilliant and reclusive Lord Fane, cold and distant from humanity since the death of his wife and daughter, has been tasked with seducing her into giving away her fortune, on the promise that the shadowy God King will give him the chance to see his family again. He sees the way she looks at him, like he is something special. He starts to like it.
Relationships: Fane/Female Godwoken (Divinity: Original Sin), The Red Prince/Sadha
Series: AU-gust 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853722
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Skies In His Eyes And Moon In Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> What fresh hell is this?? An actual fic?? With things that will maybe actually happen?????
> 
> Wow.

Ariana looks bleakly at the cards in front of her, each with a name, description, and notes of a potential suitor. 

First was Gareth Blithely, a tall, handsome fellow with quite a mustache. He was devoted to his family, but more devoted to his religion. That religion tended to not agree with herself, particularly since it had been that religion that had led to the massacre of her people in a foreign land about 20 years previously.

Next was Tarquin. Joshua Tarquin, an eclectic inventive sort, all science and wizardry. She had met him twice. She found she quite liked him the first time. Quite disliked him the second. He was shifty. There was something about his eyes, never staying on one thing for more than a few moments. Had that been all, it could have been dismissed. Plenty of people had trouble making eye-contact (herself included). But he also looked at her as if she were meat. A thing to be dissected. To be taken apart and put back together. No, Tarquin was not for her.

Ifan Ben-Mezd had been next. She had very, very much liked him. He was wild and free, his hands rough and warm, smile wide and easy. But there was such sorrow in his eyes. He had done unspeakable things, she believed. He was haunted by something. Something that meant she would never really have him. He needed someone to dote on and cherish, and while it wasn't her, she did have a dear friend who would be perfect for him. She took his card and set it aside, mentally calculating how long it would be before the wedding invitation. This was at least some progress.

Next, there was The Red Prince. He had no other name, as far as she knew. He was handsome, certainly, exotic, a lizard-man with bright red scales (per his name) and a bearing that struck her as coming both from nobility and fierce battle. He was arrogant, too, but seemed to hold an affection for her. She liked him too. But she didn't like that he already had a beloved. Sadha, a red princess. As much as Ariana thrilled at the thought of her and the Prince together, she knew that he would never love her. Not really. She was a conquest. A companion. But not a love. Not the way his Sadha was.

She had considered him for a long, long time, even still. All she needed was to be married. She didn't care about gossip or even a loving relationship that much. But he was too dangerous. She knew she would fall. Would be hurt. She would talk with him the next day, she decided, and tell him her decision.

Then there was Fane. A man with so much mystery she had to wonder if he was even real. The man she had met had seemed real enough. Solid, tall. But there was something that spoke of more. Or maybe less. He didn't fill his clothes out in quite a normal way, not for any kind of man she had ever met. And his mask never moved. Ever. But he was still there. His eyes were filled with stars. And something else. Pain. Loss. He had been upfront with her from the beginning, that he was a widow, had lost his wife and daughter in a tragic accident. She had wept for him, then. She had shared his pain. That, if nothing else about him, had been real.

It was, of course, entirely possible that part of what drew her to him had been the fact that no one else seemed to like him at all. She had always been contrary that way. But there was nothing for it now. She had to marry. Soon. Or risk giving her home and inheritance to that awful woman, Dallis, head of the Magisters. She would die before that happened. So she resolved to call on Fane the next evening, assuming he himself didn't drop in for dinner before she could.

She held his card in her hand, wishing she knew more confidently that he was the proper choice, not just the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll be able to work on this regularly (particularly once the rest of the AU-gust Fics are done).
> 
> Tomorrow in the AU verse, there will be fluff, so back to the regularly scheduled programming.


End file.
